


Siren's Call

by gardenofmaris



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Mermaids, Rating May Change, Seduction, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while meditating on an empty stretch of beach, Spock is approached by an interesting siren named James T. Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spock sat on the beach, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees, and chin resting on his kneecaps. His face was carefully blank, head spinning and screaming in a whirlwind of thoughts and memories but body stiff and unwilling to betray his feelings to any possible onlookers. The taunts of "robot," "computer," "monster," and "half-breed" jabbed at him, cutting deeply into his psyche. It wasn't his fault that his father had married a human and then that they had moved to Earth to try and give Spock a better life. It had seemed so logical, but they had failed to see that better technology did not mean better morality.

He stared at the waves, letting their rhythmic motions and sounds sink him into a shallow meditation. His second eyelid slowly covered his eyes so that everything looked a little soft around the edges. His breathing evened out and became slower and slowly he focused on sorting through his feelings and pushing away the negativity that was left behind. He wasn't as successful as he wished he could be, his damned human blood still harboring remnants to hoard in the back of his mind.

Sighing softly, he looked up to watch the waves some more when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. His entire body jerked, breath hitching and throat closing to lock back a scream, quiet though it would have been.

“Hey. Hey, sorry. I just wanted to get your attention. You looked pretty deep in thought.” A gorgeous boy crouched down in front of him, eyes bluer than the ocean in front of him and the sky above him catching on his ears. “Oh my god. You’re Vulcan.”

Spock scowled internally but kept a blank face and instead began to pull away and get up. The boy’s eyes widened in response and he reached up to grab Spock before aborting the movement and bringing his hand to his chest. “No, shit, sorry. I didn’t mean anything bad by that. I just realized that I had probably interrupted your meditation and that was why you freaked out so badly. Honestly, I don’t care at all that you’re Vulcan. I just wanted to say hello.”

Keeping a wary eye on the young man in front of him, Spock sat back down slowly. “Why would you want to say hello to a strange person sitting alone on the beach? That logic is very strange.”

His response was a close-lipped smile. “Not very if you think about human nature. Humans are very often too concerned in things that are not any of their business. Then again, I’m not human. But my kind is very empathetic and we are often known to approach people out of the blue.”

Spock looked at the boy in front of him, really looked, and saw a few things off about him. His skin looked slightly scaly, his eyes almost seemed to have a clear eyelid over them, and his neck had thin little lines on the sides that almost looked like someone had sliced into the skin multiple times. More telling, however, was when the boy in front of him grinned widely, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth. “You’re a siren,” Spock said bluntly. “But why would you come onto land? And why would you reveal yourself to me? Your life depends on being able to drag me down into the depths of the sea and tearing into my flesh. By revealing yourself, the possibility of luring me into the sea is practically negligible, and, siren though you may be, now that the element of surprise is gone you have no hope of overpowering me. What’s so different about me? Where is the logic in telling me of your true nature?”

“Woah there, tiger. Let me say my share first. My name’s Jim. Yes, I’m a siren. You’re Vulcan. Tell me what you’re doing out here all alone. Your species is solitary, but not this much. Especially on Earth where there are so few of you. Why aren’t you off on some Vulcan colony learning more about logic or something?”

Spock’s lips thinned and he stared at Jim, scrutinizing his sincerity. He wanted to keep his mouth shut, but logic told him that there wouldn’t be any answers to his questions unless he gave answers to the questions asked of him. He gave into his half human part briefly and sighed before opening his mouth to speak. “My mother is human. Therefore, as Ambassador of Vulcan, my father decided to move here to Earth to give my mother the things that she was missing and also because Mother wanted me to experience being on Earth. I spend the summers on a Vulcan colony not far from here to make sure that my education is being properly maintained but otherwise I stay in an area that is mostly populated by humans. I am sitting here alone because I wished to meditate and the humans in my neighborhood are very inattentive of the amount of noise they make. I come here every day after school to rest and meditate. Now that I’ve given you your answers, I would appreciate it if you could please answer my questions.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Interesting. I’ve never met a Vulcan before, and you’re very different from what I expected.” He sat next to Spock before laying back and lazily tracing designs in the sand next to him. “You got my attention. I’ve seen you around the past couple of weeks and you always looked pretty upset. At first I had every intention of luring you in for lunch and never thinking about it again. After all,” he said with a lecherous grin, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his eyes gave Spock an all too obvious once-over, “you look absolutely delicious in more ways than one.  But you were weird for what I thought was a human. You never did anything either, except for sitting down and staring at the waves. Most humans would find that pretty boring, but you didn’t. So I told myself, ‘You know, Jim, that guy over there is something different. He’s not bad on the eyes either. Why not recruit him?’” He shrugged. “So I came over. Then you turned out to be Vulcan. While I have heard that Vulcan flesh is one of the most delicious delicacies to ever grace the seas on Earth, I would very much prefer to drag you into the sea in a much different way.”

“Are you implying that you can turn humans and other species into sirens as well?” One of his eyebrows arched and he fixed Jim with a penetrating stare.

“Yep.” Jim grinned, and Spock couldn’t help but stare in fascination at his lips and teeth. Honestly, they didn’t bother him that much, but then again, Vulcans were significantly less xenophobic than humans. “And I want to take you with me and turn you. You would make an excellent siren.”

Spock shook his head. “Thank you, but I must decline. Not only does the idea of killing humans or whatever other species seem entirely unappealing to me, but my mother would miss me very much. I cannot simply leave her when she has been a successful and satisfactory parent. My father has been less so than her at times, yes, but he also meets standards well.”

Jim squinted at him, leaning in to get a better look at him. “Are you a vegetarian?”

Spock simply nodded.

“Well damn.” Jim sat back on the sand, staring at Spock’s face searchingly. “Because, see, sirens live a ridiculous amount of time. Even longer than you Vulcans. So I could easily wait until your parents died and then take you in. But sirens can’t live without meat. If I turn you and you refuse to kill anything, well then it doesn’t matter how long a siren can live, because you’ll slowly wither away until you turn into sea foam.” He frowned, “But see, I’m determined to have you. So what shall I do?” After another moment, he broke eye contact and flopped back first onto the sand. “Well, I’ve got until you come running to me to find a way. Until then though, I would very much enjoy just talking to you. What do you say, Mister Spock?”

Jim’s lazy grin reminded him of those caged lions and tigers at those human zoos, all danger and strength just oozing from his lithe body laying in the sand next to him as he considered. Jim was attractive, that was more than certain. He also wanted to turn Spock into a siren, and was more than patient enough to wait until Spock’s parents had naturally passed away and he had no one else to love so that he would inevitably go to Jim. He was willing to search for another form of sustenance for Spock so that he would not die a slow and painful death of starvation. But who knew if these were to be his true actions? There was a 47.3% chance that Jim was only seeking to get close to him so that when the time came that Jim would “turn him,” Spock would instead find himself at the bottom of the ocean being eaten alive. Nevertheless, Jim was a most fascinating creature and Spock felt as if he had much to learn from Jim. If the siren held any nefarious plans, Spock would be prepared. Research was his forte after all. So he nodded and laid down next to Jim, staring at the sky above him that could never hope to rival the blue of the eyes of the predator next to him before turning to face him. “I would say that yes, I too would like to get to know you.”

Jim grinned, and Spock knew in that moment was it felt like to be truly terrified and aroused at the same time. “Perfect. So let’s talk.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as much as I would like this to be, it's not really a story of how they fall for each other. I'm working on that skill, and I really don't want to mess up this story by messing up on that. For right now, it's been seven months since the first chapter and they've already sort of kind of come to terms with how they feel for each other. At the very least, it's no secret to each other how they feel. They're just finally starting to act on it though.

Jim smiled at Spock as the Vulcan strolled up towards him at a pace that most people would find normal but Jim knew was full of anxiety. Deciding to mess with Spock a little, he tsked softly at him and shook his head. “You’re very late, Mister Spock. Honestly, a guy might start to think that you’re leading him on.”

Spock sat next to Jim gingerly, always refusing to just plop himself down in the sand no matter how much the siren wheedled at him. “I do apologize, Jim. My father decided that it was apt time he start asking where I have been spending my time for so many month. He and my mother have noticed that I was gone from the house with increasing frequency over the past seven months and my mother was concerned. He asked as he was the most logical choice to be mediator. Mother can be exceedingly emotional at times.”

“So what, did you make up some elaborate tale? Or maybe you just told them that you’re meditating a lot more often? What did you say?” Jim leaned in, curious to know what exactly Spock had told his parents.

“I told them the truth, that I had met you on the beach one day and that you wanted to get to know me and that I also wanted to get to know you. I told them that the time I am not at home I am here talking to you.”

“Then why are you still here? If your parents knew about me, there’s no way in hell they’d let you just come waltzing up on the beach and talk to me like I’m not some sort of previously mythical creature that could rip your throat out and have you for dinner.” He snorted. “My step father was far from being a good parent, hell, bad parent would have been a step up for him, and even he wouldn’t have let me hang out with a siren.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Vulcans cannot lie, Jim, but you forget that I am not fully Vulcan. I may not be able to lie outright, but I am still able to withhold certain truths. My parents have no idea that you are a siren, and they will never have a need too. Whenever you will change me, it will be at such a time as both of them are dead. I saw no need to burden them with unnecessary information that would only worry them. Father may not show worry, but he would still feel it. And Mother would no doubt go into an emotional fit that even Father could not hold back if he even wanted to. As for you, your choice of words implies that you were at one point human. How is this so?”

Jim shook his head. “We have like two, about to be three, conversations going on at once. One at a time, otherwise I’m going to start getting confused here. One, good job with the evading. I like it when you start going through loopholes. It’s undeniably sexy to know that I might be corrupting you.” He licked his lips and grinned lecherously, just savoring the thoughts of other ways that he could corrupt Spock before ticking that conversation off by raising his index finger. “Two,” another tick of his fingers, “yes I used to be a human. I was changed a long time ago, when I was about twelve. My mom kind of checked out after my dad died in Starfleet and my stepdad Frank was an abusive asshole. I enjoyed luring him out here and tearing into his flesh. Really, he had a shitty personality, but damn, his meat was tasty. That’s all I’m going to say about that right now, so don’t even ask any more. Three, you just said when I change you. Does that mean you’re saying yes?” He smiled tentatively, hoping with all of his might that Spock was going to come with him and be his.

Spock nodded, and Jim’s heart leapt for joy. “As the only Vulcan-Human hybrid, things are uncertain. Humans do not accept me because of my Vulcan half. Vulcans do not accept me with my Human half. Technically, I could make a bright and promising future for myself by joining Starfleet, but I am loathe to leave this sea and all it contains. In the months that I have known you, I have indeed become captivated. It is fascinating to think that my Human biology has pulled me into these so called “crushes” that Humans experience, and even more so to know that it has evolved into something a bit bigger. Rationally, I know that it is prolonged exposure to you and your pheromones, which emit chemicals that make Humans feel as if they have found a soul mate as well as a mental attachment to the first person outside of my parents who would show me care and a desire to be a mate, but emotionally I find that I do not care.” He reached out towards Jim’s face, and Jim felt a rush of excitement, wondering what it is that Spock wanted. “If you would consent, I would very much like to join minds, to see if we are compatible. If we are, I would very much like to see if there is a way to isolate your pheromones and find out if this attraction is legitimate. If we are not, then I am afraid I would have to leave, as I could not handle a conflicting mind and body for so long.”

Jim shook his head at first, too afraid of what might happen should their minds not be compatible. He could barely handle Sam and his mom leaving him. If Spock left him too, Jim would be devastated. He really truly liked Spock. That was why he hadn’t torn him apart yet, even though his very scent was always so tantalizing, cinnamon and musk and the smell of spiced meat cooking, which was ironic given his vegetarian predisposition. But thinking it over, he had to agree. After all, Spock would have to join their minds eventually to see if they were compatible. If Spock was going to leave, Jim preferred it to be now instead of decades down the road when things had gotten much more serious. And if they were compatible, then that meant that Spock would have even more reason to stay. Seeing that Spock’s hand was half withdrawn during his mental tug-of-war, Jim shook himself out of his head. “Wait, no, yeah.” Spock fixed him with a quizzical look and he panicked. “I mean, wait, yeah. Fuck, sorry, I got lost in my head so speaking clearly’s a little bit difficult right now. Yes, I would like to mind meld with you.”

Spock’s demeanor changed, opening up a little more, and he sat up, reaching out once more. “If you are sure.”

“I’m more than sure.”

He received a nod in response, and those long slender fingers that he so often fantasized about touched his face. “My mind to your mind-”

_My thoughts to your thoughts._

Jim felt a new presence in his mind and he backed away from it at first, before slowly approaching it. He poked it mentally, wary until a faint glimmer of amusement rolled across him, and even without thinking about it, he knew that it wasn’t his own feeling. _Is that you, Spock?_

 _Yes, ashayam, it is I_. A wave of fondness.

Jim smiled mentally and projected it towards Spock timidly. _So… how’s my mind? Are we compatible?_

He panicked slightly as there was only silence from the presence in his mind, but calmed as he felt awe and excitement flood him. _I am very pleased to tell you that we are very much compatible, Jim._

Jim snorted, laughter that he could hear mentally but not physically rolling around in his head. _You sound like a doctor telling me what gender of baby I’m going to have._

A warm, comforting presence wrapped around his mind and he melted into its embrace. _You’re very strange, Jim Kirk._

 _Tell me about it_.

 _That would be highly illogical, as you are the one who knows most intimately about it_. A flutter of joking camaraderie.

_Oh shut it, you._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jim plopped down next to Spock before maneuvering himself to lay his head in the Vulcan’s lap. “So I’ve been thinking about a way to change you.”

Spock looked down and arched an eyebrow at Jim but didn’t comment on his action. “What have you been thinking about?”

“Well, mainly about how I can’t really change you into a siren. See, sirens have to eat meat to live. There’s no such thing as a vegetarian siren. You’d die. So really, I can’t change you into a siren. But… mermaids are a thing. Mermaids exist, and really they’re pure vegetarians. Really they’re just sirens with no taste for killing.”

“So you were thinking that you could turn me into a mermaid?”

Jim shook his head. “I can’t really turn you into a mermaid because I’m a siren. But, see, I’m buddy buddy with this mermaid named Leonard McCoy, but I just call him Bones. He’s willing to change you whenever you decide you want to be changed.”

Spock nodded. “That was a very logical thing for you to do. Admirable.”

Jim smiled widely at Spock and got up, moving to straddle his lap. “You’re such a flirt, god. Makes me so fucking hot under the collar.”

“As you are not wearing a shirt with a collar, it is unlikely that you would get hot underneath it. I was not flirting either. I was simply stating a fact.”

The gorgeous siren currently inhabiting Spock’s lap shook his head fondly. “Just shut up and kiss me, asshole.” He leaned in and nosed at Spock’s cheek. “I wanna know how good you taste.”

Spock simply looked down and took one of Jim’s hands in his, intertwining the fingers before turning his head and capturing Jim’s lips with his. His hand and lips moved in tandem and he shivered, pulling Jim close with his free hand. Jim responded by humming and opening up his lips to lick at the seam of Spock’s lips. Spock gasped at the unexpected move and Jim twined their tongues together before grabbing Spock’s other hand that was positioned on his waist to bring it up to his face in what he hoped was a clear sign to meld them.

Jerking away as if he’d been burned, Spock stared at Jim, eyes wide and face flushed a slight green. “What are you doing, Jim?”

“Meld us while we kiss,” Jim pleaded softly. “I want to feel what you’re feeling and I want you to feel what I’m feeling.”

He stared at Jim for a moment more before nodding, hand coming up to meld with him once again. “My mind to your mind-”

_-my thoughts to your thoughts._

Jim leaned in once again, kissing Spock’s open mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and he melted into Spock’s body, surrounded by Spock’s thoughts of adoration.

_God, you’re such a good kisser, Spock._

_You’re very satisfactory as well, Jim._

Jim mentally snickered. _Hey, tell me how this feels_. Spock felt a wave of mischief from Jim cross his mind before he physically felt Jim push him back into the sand and roll their hips together slowly.

Pleasure raced across his nerves and he gasped into the kiss, letting Jim know through their link just how good it felt. Suddenly, Jim’s lips, mind, and body separated from him and the siren sat up in between Spock’s legs, breathing heavily.

“Is something wrong, Jim? Did I do something unsatisfactory?” Spock couldn’t understand what was wrong. Jim had been so receptive at first.

Jim shook his head fervently. “No, no. you were wonderful. Believe me, I’ve done a hell of a lot more than make out and that kissing right there was better than most of the sex I’ve had. But I just… I don’t think we should have sex yet and I knew that I had to pull away before I got carried away.”

“Why do you think that we should not engage in intercourse yet?”

“I, uh, well. You’re parents are still alive, yeah? Well, your mom’s been badgering you to bring me over for dinner. And I really like you, like I’ve never liked anyone before. So I wanted to know if you want to take things slow. I wouldn’t mind learning what it’s like to let the anticipation build, and to have a real, true, deep connection based on time and communication before we go and have sex. Not that I think that sex is the most or least important part of a relationship, but if you want to know what it’s like to court someone, I can give that to you. And if you want to have sex early, then yeah, sure. I just wanted to get your opinion on it. I’m willing to do whatever you want. But if you do want to have sex, we really probably shouldn’t do it on a beach. A lot of sand gets into a lot of places that you don’t want it.”

Spock nodded slowly, mulling over his logic. “While I appreciate your thoughtfulness towards my wants and desires, I can assure you that Vulcans place no value on virginity.  If you truly wish to meet my mother before we have sex, then I can easily arrange a family dinner where you can go, as long as you transform fully into your human guise so that they cannot detect that you are a siren. Afterwards, I can easily arrange for us to be in private in a place with much less sand, or we could also “go with the flow,” as you enjoy saying.”

Jim nodded and smiled. “I’d like that. All of that.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jim smiled at Spock, sitting down on his bed. “Thanks for lending me some of your clothes. Really all I have is that same outfit I wear when I come out of the water, and I wanted to look good for the dinner with your parents.”

Spock just nodded in return. “It is only logical to want to make a good first impression. I don’t doubt that Mother will be smitten with you, but Father brings about a slight challenge. As he is full Vulcan, no doubt he will not show you much or even any overt emotion. He is not as prone to affectionate feelings as Mother. Nevertheless, the challenge is only slight and the probability of him at least partially approving of you is high”

“Well your mom and dad both sound awesome and I’m super excited to meet them. You’re right. I do want to impress them. Honestly, I’m more than a little bit scared that I’ll screw things up with your dad.”

Spock pulled out a dress shirt and pants that were a bit big on him that he never really wore. Walking over to Jim, he smiled the tiniest smile possible and leaned down to kiss Jim softly. Predictably, Jim opened his mouth in an invitation to deepen the kiss if Spock wanted to. Spock took it, tangling their tongues and hands together. Spock kissed Jim for a few minutes, sending small waves of telepathic reassurance through their touches, before pulling away and smoothing Jim’s hair out. “I know with certainty that you won’t ‘screw things up’ with me. Regardless of what Father thinks, my choice lies with you and that will not change. I will be yours forever soon.”

Jim bit his lip, panting and flushed. “Okay. Yeah. I can deal with that.”

“Good. Now, go out of the window and walk around the block once before knocking on the front door. Mother will probably answer the door, to let you know.”

He nodded and leaned in for another quick kiss before crawling out of the window and dropping the two feet to the ground. A quick walk put him out on the street and he strolled around the block once like Spock had told him to do before going up to the front door of Spock’s house and knocking three times.

He could hear footsteps through the door, coming up to let him in. When the door swung open, a smiling Human face greeted him. “Oh hello, you must be Jim! My name is Amanda and I’m Spock’s mom. I’m so glad you could make it tonight. I’ve just been dying to meet you.” She leaned in, eyes twinkling in amusement. “Sarek has been too, he’ll just never admit it. Oh, and where are my manners? Do come in. It’s a great pleasure.”

Jim gave Amanda his most charming and sincere smile as he walked in. “Hello, Amanda. It’s really great to meet you too. Spock tells me a lot about you and his dad.” He inclined his head respectfully, not sure if she would want to shake hands since she was married and bonded to a Vulcan.

Amanda’s smile widened, taking notice in his lack of a handshake. “It’s very nice to see someone who’s so culturally sensitive. You would be right in assuming that since my bonding to Sarek I no longer shake hands.” She led him to the kitchen, pointing out different rooms as they passed them, and Jim couldn’t help but be amazed at how nice Spock’s house was.

When they got to the kitchen, Jim saw Spock there and flashed him a bright grin. That was when he saw the older man who bore a striking resemblance to Spock watching them both with what seemed to be no emotion. But if Jim looked a little harder, he could see the beginnings of approval. Lifting his hand in the ta’al that Spock had spent so long teaching him, Jim introduced himself to Sarek. “My name is Jim. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sarek returned the gesture, raising his hand briefly before lowering it and nodding. “My name is Sarek. I am Spock’s father. Please, sit.” He gestured in good nature to the seat next to Spock.

Jim sat down and smiled nervously, his heart beating like a hummingbird in his chest. “Thank you.” Just then, Amanda walked in with their food and placed individual plates in front of them.

“Normally we would have had the food prepared by the servants, but I just really wanted to make it myself,” Amanda explained.

“Yes, Mother is very often prone to her Human emotionalism.” He turned to look at his father and Jim had the sense that they very often had this exact banter. “Remind me why you married her?”

“I married her because it seemed the most logical thing to do at the time,” Sarek replied.

Jim watched as Amanda’s face became fond and she walked to Sarek, leaning in and simultaneously kissing his cheek and pressing two of their fingers together. “You two are incorrigible.”

He smiled at them then over at Spock, who looked back at him and brushed their fingers together under the table. Jim leaned into Spock's side and kissed his cheek in a mirror of Amanda to Sarek before sitting back in his regular position. A chanced glance over at Sarek and Amanda showed that they were both staring at them, Sarek with a raised eyebrow and no other expression, and Amanda with a huge grin on her face.

“You two are just wonderful,” she cooed, walking over to them and placing her hand on top of Jim's head. “I think that you'll be wonderful for Spock.”

“I agree, Amanda,” came a voice from the other end of the table. Spock's head snapped up in shock as he stared at his father with eyes wider than usual. “James will make a more than adequate bondmate to Spock. They will have a long and prosperous life together.”

Jim smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much, Sarek.” He inclined his head in respect. “I have no intentions of leaving Spock until one of us is gone forever. But hopefully that is not for a long, long time.” He looked at Spock and smiled, blushing slightly from how cheesy he knew he was being. He couldn't help it though. Spock just made it happen.

Spock's eyes held all the expression he would never show and he patted Jim's knee below the table.

Amanda stood up and clapped her hands. “Well, now that we've all established that we like each other, let's eat like a family, shall we?”

Jim nodded at her and his smile widened. “I like that idea.”

His smile kept through most of the meal, and by the time they were given leave to go up to Spock's room and hang out, the room was filled with positive vibes from all parties (though of course Sarek and Spock didn't show it in an obvious manner).

 


End file.
